the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Board-tans/toy
/toy/ - Toys Board created: February 19th, 2008. The many faces of /toy/ /toy/'s board-tan is represented by two and sometimes three characters. This is because of the numerous disagreements and clashing toy cultures found on the board, primarily east vs. west. All are obsessed with articulation and ORANGE TRANSPARENT CHAINSAWS to some degree. Tori Tori is the name given to the first board-tan design /toy/ had, because it sounds like "toy," but mainly so she can be distinguishable from the others in conversation. She is depicted as a young woman with doll joints and seems to represent the Busou Shinki fanbase on /toy/ now. At first she was always seen wearing t-shirts that were too big for her, shorts, and a ballcap, though now she sometimes just goes naked with a painted body or with doll anatomy. Over the years, she has become more and more customizable; she's able to swap out her body parts as if they were clothing. She still retains movement in limbs even after they are detached, or at least until she attaches a new one in its place. She has a closet full of other crazy parts she can swap. She sometimes also has a windup key in her back. Tori is surprisingly nice and often plays with the younger board-tans. Danbeard Created sometime around mid 2012, Danbeard is a chubby man wearing a cardboard box as if it were a robot mask. He represents a mix between western collectors and some of the more negative members of the board. He seems to prefer western toys, and tends to be vocal about "weeb shit" though he secretly likes some of it, and when caught will make excuses in an almost tsundere like way. He's a bit of a jerk and can be grumpy when he doesn't get his way. Hates children. He gained popularity during the 2012 4chan Prom because of the role he played in the comics where /m/ tried asking /toy/ out on a date. The Abomination The Abomination is a mashup of various toys. It usually shows up during conflicts to try and resolve them, or to distract from them. No one is really sure if it is real or not as it could be just a toy in a game of make believe Danbeard is playing, or even Tori wearing a costume. It terrifies the hell out of everything in its immediate vicinity, but its actually non-violent and usually gentle. Relationships Tori and Danbeard are roommates. Danbeard initially did not want Tori as a roommate, but she convinced him because splitting rent would save them money to buy more toys. He was grumpy about this compromise despite enjoying the extra toy money. Only Tori ever seems to interact with the other board-tans, aside from Danbeard getting into arguments with /v/. Tori treats /trv/ as a father figure, even though he is almost never home. She usually spends her time playing with the child board-tans. She used to have a crush on /tg/, but that ended as soon as it began. She seems to like the minis /tg/ always has out. She also likes the stories of heroes and adventure that /co/ tells. She is friends with /d/. She likes /d/'s "toys" and /d/ likes her because of the dolljoint fetish and Tori's ability to partswap, giving her any number of monster girl or other combinations. /m/, Tori, and /a/ can always agree on one thing, despite seeming differences in character and personality: Fireball is epic. For them at least. During the 2012 4chan Prom, /m/ asked Tori to go with him via colony drop. They've been going steady ever since. Tori, /tg/, /co/, and /m/ sometimes have game nights together since they share many of the same hobbies. Category:Board-tans